How Little Yellow Book Should Have Ended
by Finnjr63
Summary: An alternate ending to the Season 9 episode: Little Yellow Book. (Reviews appreciated.)


**People have spoken critical of this episode, due to the episode making Squidward very unlikable. Also because the people were doing even more wrong than Squidward. (They knew it was SpongeBob's diary, but put the blame on Squidward.) And I want to change that. Maybe SpongeBob will realize that it's not only Squidward's fault.**

 **Onto the alternate ending!**

* * *

Squidward was lying down on the bench with newspapers on top of him.

The night before was horrible. He couldn't get a taxi, his house was repossessed, and he was electrocuted by lightning. But still, he thought it was worth reading SpongeBob's diary, so he didn't care.

The wind blows the newspapers away, and Squidward continues to stare at the sky. But then, reality strikes him with a sound of a club knocking on the bench.

"Hey." said the voice. Squidward gets up to see Officer Nancy and Officer John. "You can't sleep here, fella." said Officer Nancy. She then notices that it was Squidward, the person who read SpongeBob's diary. She glares at him.

"Wait a second, you're that diary reader! I had a diary once. My brother read it! I had a brother once!" She stops glaring at Squidward. "C'mon, fella! We have a special place for people like you!"

Squidward is then locked into a pillory for reading SpongeBob's diary. He thought things couldn't get any worse, but it did. A tomato was thrown to him, splattering his face with tomato sauce. Squidward looks to see Patrick throwing tomatoes at him.

"DIARY READER!" yelled Patrick. Squidward gets angry at him.

"What?! You read it, too!"

"Oh, sure. Blame everyone but yourself! That is so you!" Patrick leaves, but not before he throws another tomato at Squidward. SpongeBob walks to him, and looked as if he had no idea on what's going on.

"Hi, Squidward. How's it going?" SpongeBob asked.

"SpongeBob! Oh, thank goodness! You have to forgive me!" said Squidward desperately.

"What for?" SpongeBob was confused and looked oblivious to the situation.

"For reading your diary!" said Squidward.

"Oh, that. You know, Squidward, everyone was so amused by it, I had it published." said SpongeBob, showing his work diary to Squidward. "It's a best seller, and I owe it all to you."

"Still, I'm very sorry I read your diary. I shouldn't have looked, but I was just too curious! Can you please forgive me for what I done?" asked Squidward. SpongeBob, being the kind and optimistic person he is, answers:

"Of course, Squidward. You're my best friend. Friends should forgive each other, no matter the situation." Both were soon interrupted by an angry mob, about to throw more tomatoes at Squidward.

"THERE HE IS! THAT DIARY READER!" yelled Nat, who was one of the fish. "Let's get him!" but SpongeBob stops them before they threw more tomatoes at Squidward.

"Wait! Look, I know Squidward read my diary, but I forgive him for two reasons: One, that's just my work diary. My secret personal diary is back at home, and showing it would be really embarrassing. Two, Squidward was very, very sorry that he read my work diary, and he was very regretful of the situation. It's kind of like a couple of months back, when he was very sorry he pulled a prank on me, just because I was pulling harmless pranks on everybody."

"It's true. I truly am sorry for what I done. Again, I'm sorry that I read your diary, and since everybody knew it was your diary, I shouldn't have shown anything." said Squidward. Something struck inside SpongeBob because of what Squidward said. He turns to him.

"Wait…Squidward, did you say that everybody knew it was my diary?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yeah, and when you left the Krusty Krab, everybody put the blame on…" Squidward stops and both of them realize that it's not just Squidward's fault, but also the people at the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob turns to the people angrily.

"You knew it was my diary…and you blamed Squidward for everything?!" SpongeBob said to the people with disbelief and anger. The townspeople realized what they have done, and looked very fearful. Two officers comes by, as they heard everything.

"We'll take care of this, kid." said the officers to SpongeBob. As the crowd panics and runs away, the first officer chases them through the city, while the second officer releases Squidward from the pillory.

"Alright, Squidward. You're free to go. But this is your last warning. If you read someone else's diary again, you're going to the slammer." said the officer, as he runs to follow the other officer. Squidward and SpongeBob look at each other. Now Squidward had a little change of heart.

"How about we go home?" asked Squidward. "We should go to Patrick's house and question his actions. He also knew it was my diary."

"Sure thing, buddy." said SpongeBob. Both decided to walk home together, while the officers were still chasing the townspeople of Bikini Bottom.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **That was the alternate ending to Little Yellow Book. What did you think? Read and review.**


End file.
